The aims of this study are 1) to document abnormalities in the brain of patients with OSAS through the use of objective, electrophysiological and neuropsychological measures; 2) to locate those abnormalities through the direct measure of neural activity (topographic EEG mapping and evoked potentials) and neuropsychological information regarding deficits in specific kinds of psychological processes.